Every Picture Tells a Story
by ladyinwaiting002
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots written for round three of The Twilight Twenty-Five. All pieces correspond with one of twenty-five picture prompts. Various characters/pairings, angst, romance, humor, some may be AH/AU/OOC.
1. Sneaking Around

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: **8  
**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002**  
Pairing: **Bella and Edward**  
Rating: **M**  
****Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.  
**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"In here," I whispered, flashing him a wicked grin.

Once we were in the room and the door was shut, he pushed me gently against the wall. The dim light gave his green eyes a predatory glow.

"Bella," he practically moaned into my ear. His mouth traveled down my neck, nibbling and sucking.

I couldn't wait any longer. I wedged my hand between us and rubbed the length of him through his jeans. He was already rock hard.

"This sneaking around thing is getting old," he growled. "Fast."

"Stop complaining and just fuck me, Mr. Cullen."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Whitlock."


	2. Tea for Two

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: **12**  
Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002**  
Pairing: **Bella and Edward**  
Rating: **T**  
****Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.  
**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"Edward," Bella sighed. "This was perfect."

"You're perfect," Edward replied wistfully. He had been admiring the way Bella's hair was fanned out on the afghan, how the sun's rays, sneaking through the trees, illuminated her face in a warm glow.

"Everything I do is for you," Edward said.

Bella beamed with happiness and rubbed a hand over her belly. "Lunch was amazing. And the tea was such a lovely compliment," she said, winking at Edward.

Edward leaned over Bella and kissed her forehead. "Yes, well I am _English_, after all. We know our tea."

Bella chuckled. "I love you, Edward."


	3. Lucky Bottle Cap

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: **14**  
Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002**  
Pairing/Character: **Edward**  
Rating: **T**  
****Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.  
**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I patted my coat pocket to make sure it was there. I had been carrying around that old, bent bottle cap for ten years.

It was lucky, that bottle cap. No doubt about it. I wasn't a superstitious person, but good things always happened to me when I carried it.

Today I needed every ounce of luck on my side. Today was the day.

I reached into my other coat pocket and pulled out the black box.

I rehearsed the words in my head, one last time, before knocking on her front door. _"Bella Swan, will you be my wife?"_


	4. Underwater

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: **15**  
Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002**  
Pairing: **Bella and Edward**  
Rating: **T**  
****Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.  
**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

The more I kicked my legs and propelled myself towards the surface, the deeper I seemed to sink. My body felt heavy and my lungs were burning. I needed air. I couldn't see anything but the swirling, tumbling sea, green and frothy white.

Then I saw him, a shock of bronze hair through the murky water, swimming toward me, faster, faster.

My hand reached for his, desperately. I was inches from grasping it. His honey eyes were hopeful, then wide as they shifted to something behind me.

Instinctively, I turned and everything went black. But not before the red.

_Victoria._


	5. Silent Keys

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: **19**  
Pen name: **ladyinwating002**  
Pairing: **Edward and Esme**  
Rating: **T**  
****Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.  
**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"Play something, Edward," I said softly.

He hadn't heard me come into the room. His hands, which had been splayed tentatively across the keys, went down into his lap.

He turned to me, his eyes filled with a sadness I could not describe. "I'm trying, Esme," he whispered. It was a loaded statement, meant for much more than the piano playing.

I went to Edward then, pulling him tightly to my chest, stroking his bronze locks, as he struggled to hold back his sobs.

"Someday you're going to have to let her go."

"Someday," he choked out. "But not today."


	6. Fate and Letters

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #:** 5  
**Pen name:** ladyinwaiting002  
**Pairing:** Bella and Edward  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**BPOV**

I never read his letters.

And here they were, right in front of me, tied up with an old, faded bow. I could smell the musk of years of sitting in my parents' attic emanating off of them. They reeked of time.

I always knew they were here. My mother, Renee, had put them away when Jake and I got engaged. I remember her exact words on the day I found her in my bedroom, sitting atop my comforter and staring at the stack of them, all unopened.

I could barely hear her when she whispered, "he is an old memory Bella. It's time for you to make new ones." She had smiled when she said it, but with her expression lost in thought, it didn't reach her eyes. I think my mother knew, deep down, that his memory would never fade for me, no matter how fulfilling and happy my life ended up being.

When Edward left, I was so emotionally distraught by what had happened that the mere thought of seeing his handwriting, of the chance that I might be able to smell him on the paper, was enough to make me pretend that there were no letters. Edward had said when he left that I would never see him again, that he would disappear from my life so completely that it would be like he was never there at all. He made it quite clear and simple, so I never fully grasped the reason he even sent the letters.

Now here I was sitting in my old bedroom, in the exact spot my mother had been ten years earlier when she removed the letters from my life. Events out of my control and beyond rhyme or reason had occurred over the past three months, forcing me to start my life over. In order to do that, I needed to face my past and attempt to let go of the memories and what-ifs that have haunted me for so long. I thought the letters were the place to start, but honestly, I didn't really have a clue.

I picked up the stack of letters and gingerly ran my fingers over the gold bow. I could tell that at one point it was beautiful, clearly from one of those fancy craft stores my mother frequented. Why she chose to tie the letters up in a bow was a little beyond me. Nevertheless, I found myself smiling, knowing there was some reason behind it. Nothing my mother did was for naught.

As I untied the bow, the reality of what I was doing hit me. Hard. My mind was swimming. _Edward wrote these letters. Edward, your vampire ex. Edward, the first man you fell in love with. Edward, the man you are _still_ in love with._ I sighed and leaned back into the pillows lining the headboard. _What kind of person thinks these things only months after her husband's death?_ Somebody who had never faced things they should have when they presented themselves, that's who.

Jake had died three months ago. He was on his way back to La Push late at night after visiting his two childhood friends, Sam and Paul, in Seattle. It was mid-April and the weather always had a way of being one extreme to the other at that time of year. There was a storm. Jake insisted on taking his motorcycle even though I knew the weather was going to be terrible. It was raining hard and extremely windy and Jake lost control of his bike, three miles from the reservation. The paramedics told me he had died an instant, painless death. Grief, unfortunately, was neither of those things. It was slow and agonizing.

Jake was the shoulder I leaned on, the constant in my life after Edward left. Naturally, I fell in love with him over time. I had to move on. I'd never admitted this to anyone before, but there was no heat in my love for Jake, no fervor or deep passion. It was comfortable and easy. Jake was home to me, like a warm blanket and a home cooked meal. He was my best friend. While my life with him had been happy, there was always a part of me that yearned for more. I did love him. It was just never the kind of love I had for Edward.

This was the reason I was sitting here, feeling guilty for having these thoughts about Edward. I hadn't seen Edward since the day he left me in the woods behind my house, but I remember every detail about him like it was yesterday. I thought about him constantly and willed myself for years to just forget him. But I couldn't. And the only piece I had left of him were these unopened letters, which if I had read them upon receiving them, perhaps the course of my life would have been completely different. Instead, I ignored them so much so that two years after Edward left, he stopped sending them to me.

It was better that he had. Jake never knew about the letters. My father, Charlie, in one of our countless arguments about my depressed attitude due to Edward's unexpected departure, threatened to tell Jake about the letters if I didn't get my act together. Not only was I convinced that Jake would be hurt by the letters, I was terrified he would destroy them or take them from me. Jake hated Edward for what he did to me. Charlie's thought behind it was that if Jake knew, maybe he could knock some sense into me moving on. I managed to convince my father that Jake didn't need to know and that I had to deal with my issues on my own. Charlie backed off after that, but I think that was due to the fact that Jake and I were becoming closer every day. I think it was the happiest day of Charlie's life when I married Jake.

I was startled from my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. I stood up off the bed and walked over to the dresser where I had left it when I came into my bedroom earlier. I glanced at the caller ID and smiled before answering.

"Hello?"

"Bella. It's Sue. Just calling to check-in. How are things?"

I swear Sue Clearwater was an angel sent from heaven. She was there for me from the moment I found out about Jake's death and throughout all the arrangements and services, helping me every step of the way. We obviously knew each other well, since Jake grew up with her being around a lot on the reservation, but we had grown exponentially closer in the months following Jake's death.

"I'm doing well," I lied. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. How are things in La Push?"

"Oh, you know the same old. Is everything alright Bella?"

Nothing ever got by Sue.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said too quickly. "Just tired. I think I might be coming down with something."

I walked over to my bedroom window and looked out at the sunless sky. That was Forks for you.

"I hear that sweetie. I swear everyone on the res has been sick these past few weeks. Anyway, don't be a stranger. I'm having a barbeque next Sunday. Leah will be in town from San Francisco, she'd love to see you."

I turned around to grab the throw blanket off the end of the bed. I was freezing. "Yeah, last time I talked to Leah she said-"

I gasped as the person standing in the doorway of my bedroom took a small step forward.

"Bella? Bella, are you there?"

"Uh… Sue. I-I have to call you back. I'll call you back later."

I hung up the phone before Sue could say goodbye.

It had been too long. "Hello, Bella."

****

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

My feet were frozen to the ground but all I wanted to do was run to Alice and throw my arms around her tiny body. Alice was the one Cullen I had seen several times over the years, but this was the longest I had gone without having any contact with her at all. She had always been like a sister to me. To see her here, after all that happened in the last few months, broke me. My emotions finally got the best of me and I let out a small sob at the same time I flung myself towards her rock hard body.

"Oomph! Bella, are you alright?" Alice's voice sounded like wind chimes.

Still hugging her tightly, I managed to squeak out, "yes. No. I mean, I don't know. I've never been happier to see anyone in my life."

"Oh Bella, I'm happy to see you too." She held onto my shoulders and gently pushed me away from her body. The sincerity was clearly shown in her eyes as they roamed my face.

"You look tired," she said. "And like you lost weight. Have you been eating? You're hair looks great," she continued. "But you always had beautiful hair."

I smiled and sniffed, wiping the few tears that managed to escape my eyes with the back of my hand. "Maybe a little weight. And yes, I've been eating. Please. I love food, I could never stop eating. The hair, I felt needed a change. It was a whim decision."

Alice laughed, the musical sound bouncing off the walls of my bedroom. "Since when do you do things on a whim?" Her face suddenly became very serious and her eyes widened a bit, like she felt as though she shouldn't have asked me that.

For a second I was confused at the change in her demeanor but then I realized. Of course Alice would know about Jake's death if she was keeping an eye on me. "Alice," I said sadly. "It's okay." I sat down on the edge of the bed and motioned for her to join me.

She plopped down with a sigh. "You haven't answered my question Bella. Are you alright? You started crying as soon as you saw me!"

"They were tears of joy," I quipped, bumping her shoulder with mine. "And you haven't answered my question either." I chanced a glance at her out of the corner of my eye. She was giving me 'the look'.

"Alright, alright," I said, "but it's my turn to ask questions next."

Alice seemed satisfied with that, so I continued.

"I'm as okay as I can be. I'm lucky to have an amazing support system of family and friends around me. It's been hard and really strange not having Jake around. I find myself doing the most ordinary things, like grocery shopping or making dinner, and thinking I forgot to ask him what kind of breakfast cereal he wanted for the week or if he could put together a salad for the table." I sighed and smoothed my hands over my jeans. "But it's getting better. I keep myself busy. I've been staying with my parents pretty frequently because it's hard to be alone in the house in La Push sometimes. Sue, Seth, and Billy are there but I don't want to bother them all the time. They're dealing with the loss of Jake in their own ways too, you know? Plus Renee's home cooked meals aren't all bad," I ended on a light note.

Alice was looking over at me with sad eyes. She pulled my hand into hers and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay Bella … I can't even imagine-" She stopped, lost deep in thought.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was formulating all kinds of questions I wanted to ask Alice and she was probably preparing herself for said onslaught of questions. However, it was Alice who started talking first.

"Have you read the letters Bella?"

Her question caught me completely off guard but then I realized the letters were still sitting in a bundle, inches behind us. She had probably seen them; in fact, I knew she had. She was a vampire, she saw everything. _Saw. Saw everything._

"Wait. Alice, how did you-"

"I had a vision Bella. I came here to see how you were doing, but also to tell you about the vision." There was an undertone of warning in her voice.

"I know this is probably going to sound crazy and I'm sorry to come here like this and spring this on you."

"Spring what on me? Alice, what's going on?" I was nervous now. What could she have seen in this vision?

"First, you need to answer my question," Alice said quietly. "Have you read the letters?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No. I haven't read them. Yet."

"Okay. So far, that part of my vision is correct. Can I ask why you've waited until now to read them? I mean, I think I have an idea, but over the years we've always sort of avoided the subject of my brother."

I was shocked at how quickly the conversation had turned to Edward. Alice was right; we had always danced around talking about Edward. I never pushed it because I knew he wasn't coming back. He said he wasn't coming back. Even though he sent me the letters, I knew he was gone for good. This was part of the reason I hadn't read them, because what good would it have done? It wouldn't have changed the fact that he was gone so I forgot about them. Or tried to. The few times Alice came back to Forks, she would always give me brief updates on her family but we mostly talked about me and how I was doing. It would have been odd having a casual chat about the everyday happenings in Edward's life, so we avoided speaking about him entirely. And then there was Jake. I already harbored so much guilt inside me for continuing to love Edward, even though Jake was the person who filled the role of confidant, lover, and husband. It would have only made the guilt worse had I brought Edward up to Alice because if I did talk about him, I wasn't exactly sure that I would have been able to keep my true feelings from her.

"Bella?" I was startled from my thoughts at the sound of Alice's voice. "What are you thinking?"

I took a deep breath and spoke so softly that only Alice's vampire ears would have been able to hear me. "I've never stopped loving Edward. And I ignored his letters because I was scared. I still am. Back then, I was afraid because all they did was remind me of him and the fact that he left. I was angry at him for sending them, for prolonging his departure after he said it would be like he never existed. Now, I'm afraid because of what they could say. Of what… I might have missed out on." I looked up at Alice, tears threatening to fall once again. "I'm terrified that I made the wrong decision by ignoring the letters. I loved Jake, Alice. I did. I still do and I miss him every day. But the love I have for Jake just doesn't compare to the love I have and have always had for Edward."

Alice had been listening intently the entire time, her expression unreadable. We stared at each other for several seconds before she said, "Bella. You can't dwell on the what-ifs. What's done is done. You made your choices and Edward made his. And you don't have to justify your love for Jake to me. I know how you feel about him and you probably always will. He was your husband. But the same goes for Edward." She gave my hand a tight squeeze. "I know that you love him. You don't have to explain, I just needed to hear you say it."

I had been staring at my lap, listening to Alice but her last comment made my head pop up.

"What do you mean, _needed_?" I frowned and waited for her response.

"My vision. In my vision, I saw you, here in this room and the letters were… part of what I saw but… there was someone… "

"Okay," I drew out. What did that have to do with her needing to know I was in love with Edward?

Suddenly I realized. She was stalling. There was something she wasn't telling me. "Alice. Come on. What else did you see? What do you mean someone?" I pleadingly asked.

Alice took an unnecessary deep breath and stood up, walking towards the window. Her back was to me as she stared outside. It was twilight. While we had been talking, the sun came out and the sky was now streaked pink and purple.

"You weren't alone Bella."

Immediately I asked, "was it you?" I knew this line of thinking made no sense because, well, she was already here.

Alice's silence confirmed my suspicion. "My mother, then?" There was no one else it could be. Besides Alice and my mother, I would not feel comfortable reading Edward's letters, if that's what I was doing in Alice's vision, with anyone but them, if not alone. Charlie was out of the question. I suppose Sue, but she hardly knew anything about Edward and she was too close to Jake. No, it couldn't be Sue. My mind went to one other person, but I quickly squashed that idea. Although, the mixed feelings of anxiety and thrill that overcame me when I thought it could not be ignored.

I chanced a look over at Alice, who still had her back to me, staring out the window. She had remained silent, so I took the guess that it was my mother as a no. I slowly stood from the bed and made my way over to Alice and the window.

She turned to me and said, "you really don't know, do you?" A small smile played on her lips, but her eyes remained sad.

I swallowed hard. "No. I don't." The anxiety and thrill were back. _Did_ I know?

"Edward. Edward was the one who was here with you in my vision."

Turns out I _did_ know. All of a sudden, I couldn't see. My hand went to the windowsill to steady myself. I didn't know what I wanted to do - laugh, cry, faint, or all three.

Alice grabbed my arm and walked me slowly to the desk chair. She kept a firm grip on me as she settled me into it and told me to put my head between my legs for fear I would pass out. "Bella? Bella. It's going to be alright. I'm sorry to spring this on you. But I had to tell you. I was hunting last night and bam, there it was. You, in this room, with Edward."

"Last night," I croaked. I said it as a statement more than a question. "You had this vision last night."

"Yes. I know it's all very fast. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. And I thought you would want some… warning."

My breathing had evened out some. The whole head between the legs thing had really helped, but I kept it there to be safe. "First of all Alice, there's nothing to be sorry about. Your visions are a gift. I'm glad you came to tell me. But it doesn't mean I'm not completely and utterly floored."

I took a deep breath and straightened up with my eyes closed. "Second of all, are you sure?" This was a stupid question, but I had to ask.

"Yes, Bella," Alice huffed. "I'm sure. It was clear as day. _Edward _was clear as day."

I let this sink in for a minute before asking the most important question of all. "When?"

Alice seemed caught off guard by this inquiry as she made a little noise that sounded like a cross between "hmm" and "what". I opened my eyes to see her staring at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Next week, next month, two months from now?" I needed a timeframe. I had to prepare.

"No, Bella." She paused, almost as if she was considering not continuing. "He'll be here tonight."

I should have known this was going to be the other part of the bombshell. At first I didn't speak. I took deep calming breaths and closed my eyes. I sat like this for several minutes.

When I was ready to speak, I looked straight at Alice and said, "what. The fuck. Am I going to do?"

I was angry. Not at Alice, but at the situation. And at Edward. He was just going to show up? What if Alice hadn't seen this? Why was he coming here now? He said he was never going to come back. I needed answers and I needed them fast.

Alice was staring at me like I was a bomb about to explode. It was so quiet in my bedroom at that moment you could have heard a pin drop.

"First of all," she started slowly, "I don't think I've ever heard you say the word 'fuck' before."

I glared at her. "Be serious."

Alice put her hands up in defeat. "Okay, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well now is not the time Alice. First you come here after I haven't seen or talked to you in months. On top of that, my husband of eight years was killed in an accident three months ago, a husband who I loved very much but never as much as my _vampire_ ex-boyfriend who decided to up and leave without so much as a decent explanation. _'Just promise me you won't do anything reckless. Oh and see ya later, I know we promised each other forever but I have to leave because I'm afraid I might hurt you.' _What the hell is that?"

I was really upset now and probably looked like a mad woman pacing around my bedroom, arms flailing. "Then for the icing on the cake, I find out that said vampire ex is going to show up on my doorstep after ten years and TONIGHT no less!"

I had shouted that last part and I don't think Alice could have looked smaller. She had backed herself into the corner of the bedroom. I almost burst out laughing at successfully scaring a vampire who could kill me with one blow into the corner.

"What the heck are you laughing about?" Alice asked.

I hadn't realized I chuckled out loud. "Get out of the corner Alice."

She was at my side and pulling me into a hug in one second flat.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I know this must be a lot to take in, but I had to tell you."

My arms wrapped around her tiny frame and the tears I had been trying to hold in started falling hard and fast. I had gone from being irate and ranting, to laughing, to a blubbering mess in minutes. I spoke softly, "it is a lot to take in. It doesn't seem like there's much I can do about it. Have you been in contact with him? Does he know I know?"

"Yes and yes. He fully expected this reaction." Alice pulled away from me and ran her cool hand across my cheek. "I can't stay much longer Bella. I know you want answers, but I don't have any to give. No matter what happens, letters or no letters, you and Edward need to figure things out for yourselves. He would have come anyway. He's… well, I'll let him explain. It's not my place."

I nodded, knowing that she was right.

"It will all work out for the best Bella. That, I am absolutely sure of." She gave me a wink and hugged me again. "I have to go now. I will be back very, very soon."

I believed her. "Thank you Alice. For telling me. And for being here."

She smiled and instead of exiting through the doorway, opened the window and jumped down, landing silently below onto the grass. It was dark now and there was no way anybody had seen her. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"I don't understand some of the choices my brother has made. But _please_ just know that it will all turn out right in the end."

I didn't know what to say. But I didn't need to say anything. Alice was gone before I even had a chance.

****

Sleep was clearly not an option as I awaited Edward's arrival, alone in my dark bedroom. Besides, I had no idea when he was coming or how he would get into the house. Would he knock at the front door? Would he come through the window like he used to? How would he even know I was at my parents' house? _He's a vampire Bella, they just know these things. And how could you forget how you called to him? He'll be able to smell you from a mile away._

The thought sent a shiver down my spine. I pulled the blanket I was wrapped up in closer to my body and tried to run through what I knew about this situation in my head. It wasn't much, unfortunately. For some reason, Edward felt the need to make an appearance in my life again. I was confused by this. Yes, I loved him. Did he still love me? Over time I had convinced myself of two things. One, Edward did not love me enough to stay with me. He said it would be better for me to not have him in my life, that his leaving would give me a chance at some normalcy. Two, I had come to the conclusion that even if he did love me and I him, that fate had decided that we were not going to be together and that I would not see him again. I was unsure of either of my previous conclusions with the unexpected turn of events.

For some reason I wasn't all that nervous, but a heightened sense of anticipation was building inside of me as each moment passed. Was I… excited? There was no denying it. I was. I knew seeing Edward would be hard but Alice's "all will work out" attitude had left me with my spirits lifted regarding the situation, once the shock wore off. Perhaps I always knew, deep down in my heart, that this day would come. The scary and unsettling part of that notion was Jake. If Jake had still been in my life, would Edward have returned?

Probably not. And I felt horrible for feeling rather torn about this. Jake was dead and had been killed suddenly and tragically. Was it fate? Had it returned, full force, to set me on the path to rest of my life? Or had it never left at all?

I must have dozed off because I awoke sometime later with a killer crick in my neck._ This is what happens when you fall asleep half sitting up. _Glancing at the bedside clock, I saw that I had been asleep for an hour. It was exactly 11:59PM.

I stretched and the feeling of anticipation that disappeared with sleep slowly started creeping over me again. I headed to the bathroom down the hall where I quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I studied myself in the mirror for a few moments and decided that for all that happened earlier in the day, I didn't look half bad. Satisfied, I flipped the bathroom light off and stepped into the hallway to head back to my bedroom and await Edward's impending arrival.

As soon as I was over the threshold into my bedroom, I knew he was there. I could feel him. The air was buzzing and crackling, like white noise from a television. _Nothing has changed. _A lump started to form in my throat. I couldn't see him so I stopped just inside the doorway so my eyes could adjust to the darkness. I wanted to call out to him, to make him step out of the blanket of the darkness, so I could prove to myself that he was actually here, but I didn't have a voice. I couldn't make a sound. I was physically and mentally stunned speechless.

I decided to keep the light off. Perhaps it would be easier for us to face each other in the dark. Anyway, I wasn't entirely convinced I wouldn't have a nervous breakdown if I saw his face and this confirmed that the light was in fact, going to stay off.

Once my eyes were adjusted, they roamed my bedroom for him. I could make out the outline of his body standing between the wall and the bed, with his back to me. I was sure he knew I was standing there. He was probably listening to my heart thundering in my chest and my blood pulsing through my veins. A strange feeling came over me and I started to sweat, anxiety and that electric hum mixing together.

If there ever was a time I was grateful he could not read my mind, it was now.

_Okay Bella. Here goes._

"Edward?"

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice. I thought I heard a noise that represented a whimper escape him but I couldn't be sure. He sighed deeply and turned slowly then, too slow for what he was. He took a few steps toward me and sat down on the end of the bed. The angle at which he was sitting allowed me a good view of his profile, as the light from outside illuminated his face and body.

Everything about him was the same, even though I knew this was going to be the case. His hair still stood on its ends in bronze disarray. His jaw was set in that constant hard line. His skin was creamy and smooth like marble, his lips full and naturally pouty. He was flawless. And if possible, even more perfect than I remembered.

He looked at me then for the first time, the light from outside reflecting in his eyes, the color like liquid amber, beckoning me. I think I actually took a step closer to him in that moment, but I couldn't be sure. My limbs felt like jelly and all I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest.

"Edward ," I choked out. My voice sounded so far away. And then everything went black.

****

**EPOV**

I caught her before she hit the floor, her body limp and damp with sweat.

I carried her over to the bed, laid her down on top of the comforter, and switched on the bed side lamp. She still hadn't come to.

I wanted to cup her cheek with my cool hand, caress her face, but I knew I couldn't do that. Not now. Not yet.

"Bella?" I whispered so as not to startle her. Her eyes flew open then and she sat up quickly, launching herself to the opposite end of the bed. Was she frightened?

_Of course she was, you idiot. What did you expect? She hasn't seen you in ten years. And the last time she did, you LEFT her because you were afraid you'd kill her._

Worst ten years of my life.

Bella blinked a few times, seemingly disoriented but her eyes never left my face.

"I fainted," she said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes," I answered.

Neither of us spoke for several minutes. Silence and a staring contest ensued.

I regretted leaving Bella. Countless times I had been determined to come back to Forks and beg for her to take me back. I knew the first year after I left was the hardest for her. She shut herself out from everyone in her life and became depressed and withdrawn. She ignored my letters.

From what Alice had told me, she hadn't even opened them.

I stopped sending Bella letters when I finally realized she wasn't going to respond. Bella moved on with her life and found the happiness she deserved, just as I had hoped. But it wasn't that easy for me.

I never wanted to leave Bella but I knew that if I gave her a choice, she would never _ask _me to leave. She would have stayed with me forever and become just like me. _For_ me. So I left, without giving her a choice, without giving her a good explanation, even though she completely deserved both of those things. I was cold to her and detached and I made her believe I was too afraid that I would hurt her. I made her believe I didn't want her. It was the biggest mistake of my life. A complete farce.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Bella's voice.

"I'm not afraid of you. I was just disoriented from passing out."

She was exactly the same - never afraid, always to the point. And fuck, she was beautiful. Her hair, her skin, her body, her voice, _her_ _scent_. It was as heavenly as I remembered, if not better.

"Sorry about that. The passing out, I mean." She let out a frustrated sigh. "Edward, what are you doing here?" She didn't sound angry or upset. Just defeated.

"Didn't Alice already tell-"

"Yes, Alice told me Edward, but not why. I want to hear it from you."

There was an edge to her voice. She _was_ angry.

"You owe me that at least. Tell me why you came here after all this time. You were supposed to never come back." She closed her eyes then, letting out a shaky breath. "You said you'd never come back."

She was trying and failing to keep it together. She turned her head to the side so as to hide her face, but I could tell from her body movements that she had begun to cry, small sobs wracking through her body. If I had a beating heart, I think it would have stopped and shattered into a million pieces in that moment. _You did this to her. Now fix it._

I struggled with what to say. "I… I had to see for myself how you were doing. With Jacob being gone… I… just needed to make sure you were alright." Everything was coming out all wrong.

"I'm sorry for…" I was going to say 'for showing up like this' or 'for your loss' or something equally cliché. Instead, I settled on the one word that encompassed it all, because quite frankly I didn't know what the hell else to say. "I'm sorry for everything Bella. So deeply and irrevocably sorry."

She was looking at me now, eyes red and face tear-streaked from crying. She looked so small and broken, exactly like the young girl I left, ten years prior.

Bella spoke then, her eyes never leaving my face. "Sorry just doesn't fix everything, Edward." My name rolled off her tongue like it actually pained her to say it.

"Bella, I know-"

She put up her hand, effectively stopping me mid-sentence. "Let me finish. I have some things I need to say first."

I nodded and looked away, feeling like I had made this situation ten times worse than it already was, if that was possible.

Bella didn't say anything for several moments and when I looked at her face, it seemed as though she was having some sort of internal struggle.

She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it, her nose crinkling. I internally berated myself for thinking how fucking adorable she looked when she did that. _Seriously, Edward. Get a grip._

"If Jake hadn't died, would you have come back?"

I may not have shown it, but I was not expecting this question.

So I told her the truth.

"No."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you were happy Bella… before." There was nothing else to say on it. She was happy, I would not interfere. End of story.

"So this then," she said, gesturing in between us, "what is it, a pity visit?" There was the anger again, like spitfire.

"No, Bella," I said, sharper than I meant to. "I wanted to come. I _had_ to come." I was silently begging her to look at me in the eyes, to look at my face as I said what I said next. "I couldn't stay away."

Bella was silent. She bit her lip, which meant she was trying to figure out what to say or do next. _Still the same._

"I'm going to cut to the chase," she nervously said as she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. I heard her heart rate become increasingly faster.

"I loved Jake. He was caring and supportive and honest and everything someone could ever want in another person. He was good to me."

She took a deep, shaky breath as if what she was about to say was the real point to all this. I knew that what she said about Jacob was true, but it still stung.

"What I can't grasp," Bella continued, "is how after everything that has happened - after Jake's death, after all this time - I still feel the way I do… about you."

I wanted to scream at her to tell me exactly what she meant by that, but I had a feeling it was coming.

"I am torn, Edward. I'm torn between grieving for the loss of someone who was extremely important to me, to coming to terms with my feelings for you. It's been ten years. I've never… I still… "

The tears came full force again and I wanted to grab Bella and hold her forever. I wanted to whisper in her ear and stroke her hair and tell her I would do anything, anything in the fucking world, for her. I would kill myself for her. Die for her. This was not surprising to me, these feelings and thoughts I was having. Bella was always it for me. I was just trying to protect her when I left and I did it in the worst possible way.

I needed her to say it. I needed her to tell me she never stopped loving me, because I knew it. It was written all over her face, in the tears she cried, in the way her heart was about to practically explode out of her chest.

And then she did. She said them so softly, the words escaping her lips like a gentle breeze, engulfing me in the sweetest embrace I've ever known.

"I've never stopped loving you Edward. I still love you."

But I knew Bella struggled with this confession because how could she not? I left her and besides those stupid letters, never attempted to contact her or see her again, for ten fucking years. She got married to a person she loved and cared about, to her best friend. And then he died. Suddenly it all made sense. Bella felt guilty. Even if her love for me always outweighed her love for Jacob, she had lived with this when Jacob was alive and she would live with it now that he was dead.

I realized that Bella was looking at me, expecting me to say something in response to her confession. Was she… embarrassed? Her face was flushed, but not just from crying. She was blushing. _So beautiful._

If Bella could have turned a deeper shade of red, she would have. I had said that last part out loud.

"Sorry… you just haven't changed. At all. Bella, please. Please come sit next to me." I probably sounded pathetic, pleading with her like I was, but I didn't care. I would beg her forever. I wanted her to be near me when I told her I felt the same way about her. That I had never stopped loving her, that she would always be the one for me.

"Please?" I reached my hand out towards her as if doing so would pull her to me, like a magnet.

Bella seemed reluctant to acquiesce to my inquiry, yet she stood and slowly walked over to me. She surprised me by stretching out in the space next to me, with her back resting against the headboard. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed. I was assaulted by her scent and momentarily stunned by my incessant and unwavering need for her.

She spoke then with a small smile playing on her lips, "yes, you can still make me blush like a school girl." It was the first time she had come close to smiling since I had arrived and a glimmer of hope shot through me that we could actually get through this.

I smiled too, feeling ridiculously giddy over her statement. As quickly as her smile came, though, it went. She started fidgeting again. "You haven't said anything, Edward. About… you know."

She frowned then, and reached underneath her, feeling around for the source of her discomfort. She pulled out the small stack of letters and it was as if we were both reminded of Alice's vision and what it could mean, at the same time.

"Edward-"

"Bella-"

"You go," Bella said. "I've been waiting for you to say something anyway."

How did I go about professing my undying love to a person who probably didn't even think I loved her?

I was silent for a long time, collecting my thoughts. I stared at the letters, which honestly were not going to be the solution to our problems. They didn't hold any answers. They didn't say much, quite frankly. They were short, mostly just a few sentences. They were my feeble attempt at making sure that Bella was okay, written reminders for her to be safe, to be happy, to move on. Clearly Bella didn't need letters because she did all those things, completely on her own, without interference from me.

All the letters represented were my mistakes and I was suddenly overcome with an immense amount of frustration and anger. I was angry at myself, at this situation, at those letters sitting there, mocking me and giving me a harsh reminder of what I did.

I left Bella and I shouldn't have.

And as for Alice's vision… well, her visions were subjective. They could be what you wanted them to be. My coming here had nothing to do with the letters and everything to do with Bella. If Alice saw us reading them, that really meant nothing. The important part of what she saw was us, Bella and me, together.

So I explained this to Bella. I explained to her why I left her all those years ago, not expecting her to really understand but needing to tell her nonetheless. I explained about the letters. I must have talked for hours and Bella just listened, bless her heart. Didn't interrupt once, just sat there, looking at me thoughtfully, occasionally biting her lip or tucking her hair behind her ear. She seemed oddly… understanding of what I was saying.

As I neared the end of my rant, I knew my final confession was drawing near. How Bella could not realize I was still madly in love with her after all I had said was beyond me, but she still looked apprehensive, like she thought I was going to get up and leave. _Obviously she thinks that._

We had remained on the bed the entire time and I had mirrored Bella's position, stretching out next to her and leaning back on the headboard. She had still kept distance between us and I couldn't blame her, but the electricity in the space between us was buzzing. We had been silent for a few moments, me preparing myself for what I was about to say and Bella absorbing all of the information she had just received.

"Bella, look at me."

She turned her head and looked at me full on, with equal parts understanding and uneasiness on her face.

I slowly reached for her hand and when she didn't pull away, I grasped onto it tightly. "I don't know any other way to say this to you right now Bella. But if you give me a chance, I will show you in a million ways for rest of your life. I love you. I've always loved you. You are my heart and soul."

Bella's eyes were wide, like saucers and they glistened with fresh tears, threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

"Edward, how can you-?"

"I can Bella. I know. I've always known. I was a complete and utter fool for leaving you. I will never leave you. Ever again."

Bella was silent, shell shocked. And when she finally spoke, she pulled her hand away from mine at the same time the tears fell down her cheeks.

"You can't make promises like that. Besides, it's been so long Edward. Something like this doesn't get fixed in a day. It's going to take time."

"I _can_ make a promise like that. Whether you choose to accept it or not at this moment is up to you but I am not going to break it. Please just let me show you that I am not going to break it. I don't care how much time it takes. You have me forever. I will spend forever making up to you everything I've put you through."

Bella didn't look like she completely believed me and I knew this was going to take time. She didn't trust me and I didn't blame her. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try my hardest every day to make her see and believe that she could trust me. I was going to win this woman back, even if I had to spend hours, days, or weeks doing it, I would.

"Fate," Bella said all of a sudden.

"What?" I asked.

"This is fate," she answered.

"Yes, I would have to agree that this is indeed, fate."

Bella smiled, almost wistfully and this time it was she who grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad you're here, Edward."

"I'm glad to be here too, Bella. More than I can even express in words." I reached over to her, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face. She closed her eyes and sighed and I silently thanked God, if there was a God, that Bella had leaned into my touch.

"Whatever happens," she continued, "it's not going to happen overnight. But I can't help but believe that if fate brought us this far, that this wasn't a step in the right direction."

We both looked at the letters, the stack sandwiched in between us and I picked them up and placed them on the bedside table, effectively removing the physical and symbolic wedge between us.

"Another day," she whispered and I realized she was talking about the letters. I nodded, even though Bella had closed her eyes. I got the feeling she hadn't been talking to me, but more to herself when she said that.

"Edward?"

I frowned at the tone of her voice and how her eyes shot open when she called my name. She almost sounded urgent.

"What is it Bella?"

She tightly squeezed my hand, which was still joined with hers between us. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

I smiled at her and tried to convey with everything in my soul the love I had for her. It was never ending. Always there. No matter what.

"Silly girl," I whispered. "I'll be here forever."

****

**A/N: Thoughts? Please review! This the first o/s I've ever written. In fact, besides a few drabbles, it's my first fic over 100 words. So I'd like to know what people think. :)**


	7. Running Out of Time

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **1

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing: **Bella and Edward**  
**

**Rating: **M

******Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

There is so much blood. It is everywhere, assaulting my senses.

The venom flows freely down my throat. I am sickened by this.

I am vaguely aware of someone speaking to me but their voice is becoming louder and more anxious by the second.

"Edward!"

It is Carlisle and he is frantic. I know I must snap out of this daze I'm in.

"We're running out of time, Edward. Bella will die if you don't change her. She's lost too much blood."

It is Bella's blood. My Bella. My sweet girl.

"Now, Edward!" Carlisle bellows. "You must do it now!"


	8. Cold Goodbye

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **4

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character: **Rosalie

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

This day had come upon me so fast.

It reminded me of the train that had just pulled away. Here and then gone.

I never thought Edward would actually go, but how would I know? We haven't spoken two words since the day of Tanya's funeral. They were harsh words, all venom and spitfire. We were two broken people that day, a lover and a best friend, at each other's throats.

It was twenty degrees outside, but a fire was raging inside me. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks.

I had come to say goodbye. But I was too late.


	9. Office Escapades

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **16

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing: **Bella and Edward

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

God, I'm _such_ a whore. I've reached a new low, I think.

Seriously, who masturbates in the bathroom stall at work?

Apparently me, Bella Swan.

Just call me by my new title - Operations Manager, Department of _Orgasms_.

It was entirely his fault, you know. Coming to work every day, looking perfectly disheveled with that sex hair but also equally put together in his well-pressed Armani suits and Ray-Ban wayfarers.

Could someone be in a constant state of arousal over their boss? Yes, they could.

I, Bella Swan, wanted to fuck my boss, Edward Cullen, to next Sunday and beyond.


	10. Alone in the Dark

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **7

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **Edward**  
**

**Rating: **T

******Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.  
**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

This was risky.

I wasn't afraid _she_ would see me. No, that's not where the risk lied. I was afraid someone _else_ would see me when I pulled her into the shadow of the trees to finally sink my teeth into her glorious neck.

The only light that shone was from the streetlamps lining the sidewalk. I could hear her heart thudding loudly in her chest.

I had been stalking her for three months, following her intoxicating scent. Many, many times I almost took her, but tonight was the night.

Tonight I would finally get a taste of Isabella Swan.


	11. Colors

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**

**Prompt #: **17 

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002**  
**

**Pairing: **Jasper and Alice**  
**

**Rating: **T**  
**

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.  
**  
Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Jasper checked his watch again. It was so unlike Alice to be late and not call.

He craned his neck over the crowd of patrons, dressed in their finest attire. The light from the chandeliers bounced off their expensive jewels, creating colorful patterns that danced on the walls.

The only colorful thing Jasper wanted to see was Alice in the turquoise gown she had designed herself for tonight.

As if someone somewhere had heard his thoughts, his very own pixie fairy princess appeared in the doorway.

She was adorable and stunning and sexy all in one. And she was his.


	12. He Knows No Bounds

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **24

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Character: **Edward

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I was quite certain I would wake up Bella's entire neighborhood with this next move, but fuck if I cared.

She hadn't spoken to me in three days. Seventy-two hours without Bella was fucking purgatory. I mean, I'd rather have my arm cut off then go without her any longer.

She was so goddamned stubborn but if I hadn't been such an epic douchebag in the first place, I wouldn't be here in the middle of the night with an amp and a microphone outside her apartment building, looking like a crazy person.

This would _definitely _get her attention.

"BELLAAAA!"

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**A/N: Thanks to Tennessee Williams for the additional inspiration for this drabble… **


	13. Airplanes

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **25

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing: **Bella and Alice

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Another plane roared overhead.

The sound was deafening but Bella and Alice loved it. It was the most exhilarating thing to see the underside of a plane as it took off. They often tried to guess where the passengers on each flight were going; what kind of lives they lived.

As twilight came upon them, they both realized this would be the last time they were in the meadow for who knows how long; the last time they could drink a cheap bottle of wine and talk on the hood of Bella's Chevy, like nothing else in the world mattered.


	14. Seeing

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **18

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing: **Bella and Charlie

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"How could you do this?" I could hardly see the rain was beating down so hard. Not to mention I was practically blind from my tears.

My father's face was cold and his eyes were empty. He took a step towards me, as I took a step back.

"Why can't you see, Bella?" Charlie's tone was pleading. "He broke you. I'm trying to fix this."

"By ruining the last piece of him I had?" Another sob wracked my body.

I squeezed my eyes shut and all I could see in the blackness were his words bleeding off the sodden paper.


	15. Lost and Found

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **20

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

She was going on two days.

Two days without food.

Two days without water.

Two days and she hadn't seen another soul.

She had walked passed a telephone booth at some point, but had no money to make a call. That's why she swore it was a miracle when she saw the quarter, buried halfway in the dirt.

She backtracked to the booth. She was exhausted. She prayed the phone worked. If it didn't, she might die if no one found her.

When she heard Edward's frantic voice on the other end of the phone, she cried.

She was saved.


	16. Memories

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt** **#:** 21

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing: **Bella and Jasper

**Rating: **M for some drug use

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**Present day - BPOV**

There are moments in your life that take your breath away: the day I saw Edward waiting for me with a smile I will never forget at the end of the aisle on our wedding day; the first sunset I ever witnessed on Isle Esme during our honeymoon; the moment I first laid eyes on our beautiful baby girl.

This was not one of those moments. This was as empty as I'd ever felt. This was what I imagined being dead would feel like, except I was still very much alive and breathing. Ironic really, especially considering that fact that I was at a funeral.

At this point, I no longer felt anything. I was just… empty and hollowed out inside. I had cried for two whole days. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces and every time I moved, it felt like the shards were digging into me from the inside out. I had run my grief into the ground and the ground kept going and going.

I woke this morning from a restless sleep with the knowledge that today would be the day I would have to face this loss head on. You don't think you'll ever have to face grief like this in your life… but then you do. And you're helpless to do anything about it.

I looked down at the yellow rose in my hand, a symbol of warmth and true friendship. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed myself to feel what this beautiful flower stood for before letting it fall onto the casket below.

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**July 1994**

"Bella! Over here!" Jasper's skinny body shimmied up the tree trunk with the skill of a forest animal. "Come on, Bella! Hurry, hurry!"

"I'm coming, Jazz! You know I can't keep up with you," Bella huffed. She stopped to catch her breath with her hands resting on her knees. She squinted up at Jasper who was now getting ready to jump from the tree branch he was standing on into the pond below.

"Jasper!" Bella yelled to him, her eyes wide as saucers. "You aren't really going to-"

He let out a whoop and jumped into the pond below with a giant splash. When he surfaced, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What were you saying, Bells?"

Bella crossed her arms and frowned at Jasper, all the while trying very hard not to burst out laughing at his stunt. She couldn't stay mad at him. He was the happiest person she knew, and her best friend.

"You scared me Jazz, that's all. How's the water, anyway?"

"You should come in and find out for yourself!" He let out another whoop and dove under the water, swimming further from the shore.

No way was Bella jumping into the pond from the tree, but the water did look very inviting. It was another hot and sticky day in northern California.

Bella tossed her shirt and shorts to the side and slowly waded into the water. Jasper was already almost across the pond. She dove under the water and swam out to meet her friend.

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

"Isn't this place awesome, Bells?"

"Yep. It's pretty awesome, Jazz." Bella and Jasper were lying side by side in the grass by the shoreline after their long swim in the pond. Jasper had used the tree for jumping several more times, but Bella never found the nerve to do it. Mostly she was just afraid she'd fall trying to climb _up_ the tree, never mind what would happen once she was up there.

"We should come here every day for the rest of the summer." Jasper looked over at Bella and grinned, his white teeth and blue eyes standing out against his sun-kissed skin. "Whaddya say? It can be our very own special spot."

She grinned back, thinking that a day had never been more perfect.

"I like that idea. Our special spot. Tomorrow we'll bring sandwiches."

"Yeah! And maybe we can get Dad and Charlie to build us some steps on the tree with a platform to jump off!" Jasper said excitedly. "And a rope swing! This way maybe you won't be such a scaredy cat and you'll try jumping in."

Bella rolled her eyes at Jasper and sat up. Her hair and back had grass and dirt sticking to it, but she didn't care.

"Maybe, Jazz," she replied, looking back at him. "We'll see. Remember, you're talking to the klutziest person in the entire world."

"Yeah, yeah. You always say that." Jasper paused, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "You do fall down a lot, Bells."

"Jasper!"

He jumped up then, making a beeline for the footpath leading into the forest.

"Catch me if you can!"

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**July 2000**

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Bella shifted uncomfortably on the wooden platform of the tree house.

"I'm not _making_ you do anything, Bella. You were hopping around all excited five minutes ago." Jasper placed the joint between his lips, lit the end, and inhaled.

"See," he said, exhaling. The smoke curled around his head in the cool summer night air. "It's not so bad."

"This looks too easy for you. Are you sure you've never smoked before?" Bella eyed Jasper suspiciously.

"I told you, Bell, that the first time I ever smoked pot would be with you, in our special spot. Just don't take a big hit. You'll be fine."

She couldn't believe she was in a tree about to smoke a joint. It felt like just yesterday that Charlie and Jasper's dad had built this little abode for them.

"You don't have to try it if you're uncomfortable, Bella. I won't judge."

Jasper bumped Bella's shoulder with his own when she didn't respond. When he looked over at her, he could see a small smile playing on her lips.

"Don't be a scaredy cat, Bells," he whispered.

"Jazz!" Her outburst made him jump. "Oh, give me that." She grabbed the joint and brought it to her lips. She inhaled, and as soon as she did she realized what Jasper meant about not taking a big hit.

She coughed and sputtered for two whole minutes before she was able to speak again.

"I'm not a scaredy cat. You're just a bad influence." She was joking obviously and Jasper knew she was too.

He smiled at her and took another hit. They sat in comfortable silence for several minutes before Bella spoke again.

"I'm glad I choked on my first joint hit with you, Jazz."

Jasper laughed. "I wouldn't want it any other way. Swim?"

She was chilly but the joint was making her feel oddly content, like she'd agree to anything.

"Aw, what the heck, Jazz. Sure, let's swim."

"Race you to the other side!" And with that Jasper whooped, jumped and landed with a giant splash into the dark water below.

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**Labor Day Weekend 2004**

"One more year of college."

Bella and Jasper were lying on the grass by the pond, soaking up the last rays of the summer sunshine.

Jasper laughed. "I know. We're so old."

"Oh please, Jazz," Bella scoffed. "We can't even legally buy booze yet. I'd hardly call that old."

"Only a few more weeks for you, Bells," He sighed. "I'm so bummed I'm going to miss that celebration."

"You'll be there in spirit, my friend." Bella ruffled Jasper's hair and stood, stretching her arms above her head. "If I could afford to buy you a plane ticket to Boston, you know I would."

"I know. If I could afford one, I'd be there in a heartbeat." Jasper stood as well and started walking towards the pond. "Not only are we old,we're also poor," he called back to her. "How depressing!" He dramatically raised the back of his hand to his forehead.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Actually… you're just a dork."

Jasper tossed his shirt to the side and turned back to Bella to invite her in for a dip, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for me, Jazz?"

He looked around, confused as to where her voice was coming from. When he found her, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. There was Bella, on their makeshift jumping platform, hands wrapped tightly around the rope swing.

"Wow, Bella, you're finally going to-"

She let out a whoop and jumped into the pond with a giant splash. When she surfaced, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"After ten years," Jasper yelled to her, shaking his head, "My little scaredy cat is all grown up. Honestly, Bells, I thought I'd never see the day."

"Yeah well, the day has come." She whooped again and dove under, resurfacing a few feet away. "Are you going to join me or what? You can save the completely and utterly shocked speech for later."

Jasper chuckled and waded into the water. "You best stop talking and start swimming. I've given you enough of a head start and the race to the other side begins now!"

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

A few hours later, Bella and Jasper were sitting around a small campfire in their special spot. They were thoroughly spent from swimming around the pond all afternoon, just like they had every summer for ten years.

Jasper had his pocket knife out and was adding another carving to the tree with their jumping platform. Each summer they had come to their special spot and right before they left to go back to school, they would pick a day to carve into their tree. They would give the day a name and reminisce about all the other days they had picked. It was their end of summer ritual. This time, though, it was bittersweet, because they didn't know when they'd be coming back.

They had decided on September 2, 2004 – The Day B Was No Longer Deemed a Scaredy Cat.

This day joined all of the other memories: The Day J & B Discovered the Coolest Place on Earth – The Day J & B Camped Overnight (by themselves) – The Day J & B Smoked Their First Joint (and Bella coughed a lot) – to name a few.

"There," Jasper said, sitting back to admire his handiwork. "When I graduate, I should get into wood carving. Screw cooking!"

"Jazz, you could never give up cooking. And besides, what will I eat when I visit you? You know I'll starve if you don't cook for me."

"I know, seriously. I wonder how you survive with me not around nine months out of the year as it is."

Bella laughed. "It's called take-out. Just saying."

They fell into a comfortable silence, listening to the crackling of the fire and the chirping of the crickets.

"I'm so glad we found this place, Bells. What would we have done all those summers if we hadn't?"

Bella looked over at Jasper, the best friend she'd ever had and wondered where the time went. It seemed like only yesterday that they had stumbled, literally, upon their little haven. She became very overwhelmed with emotion all of a sudden. So much so that she had to look away from Jasper.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She laughed and shook her head, even as a few tears slipped from her eyes. "Nothing, Jazz. That's just it. Nothing at all."

"Aw, Bells." Jasper slid over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. His cheek rested on the top of her head. They both smelled like pond water and suntan lotion. "Someday we'll bring our families here, you know that?"

Bella sniffled. "Yeah, I know that. It's weird to think about – that our little slice of heaven will extend further than just the two of us."

Jasper looked on at Bella thoughtfully. "Weird, yes, but… I can't wait." His eyes twinkled when he said it, and it was a moment Bella would never forget.

"Come on, former scaredy cat," he said, standing up and pulling Bella with him. She giggled at how he changed his nickname for her. "We should be heading back soon. We have a big day of packing and cleaning ahead of us."

Jasper busied himself with putting out the fire while Bella collected their cooler and stuffed their clothes and towels and suntan lotion in her bag. When all was packed up and the fire was safely out, they headed down the footpath back to their cabin, but not before Bella carved her own little memory into their tree.

Summers 1994-2004 – The Very Best Days of Our Lives (so far)

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**Present day – BPOV**

"Bella."

I started from my thoughts and looked over at my husband, his green eyes soft and searching my face. The light breeze was blowing his golden locks across his forehead.

"I can wait in the car if you want some time alone."

I nodded. "Where's Ness?" I managed to choke out.

"She's with Alice, baby. Don't worry. Take all the time you need." Edward gave me a sad smile and took three steps toward me, closing distance between us.

He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Bella. So much. I'll be in the car if you need me." He gave my hand a tight squeeze and walked away.

I didn't turn to the grave until Edward was out of sight.

It was a painstakingly beautiful October day. The leaves had just started to turn and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. His casket was covered with red roses, save for the yellow one I had let fall there. All the colors, the sunshine, the breeze, the leaves rustling, the flowers – they were hideous to me. Because it was so unfair that everything could look so perfect when this person that I loved like my own brother was removed from my life so swiftly and completely.

It hit me then that it was time to say goodbye. The thought made my legs feel like jelly and I fell to my knees, physically unable to stand up.

I had one more yellow rose to give him and I was grasping the stem so tightly that the thorns were digging into my skin. I opened my palm and realized I was bleeding, but it didn't hurt. Nothing beat the pain in my heart.

"You have to be strong, Bella. He would want you to be strong," I said out loud to myself, over and over, like a mantra. I took a deep breath and before I uttered my last words to my best friend, I let the flower fall onto his casket. It landed perfectly parallel to the other yellow rose, the blooms turned towards each other, like two brilliant suns.

"I'll always remember our very best days." I didn't think I had any more tears to cry, but they slipped down my cheeks nonetheless. I stood slowly and took one last long look at his casket.

"Goodbye Jasper."

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**A/N: This O/S was not only inspired by the picture prompt, but also the song "If I Ever Leave This World Alive" by Flogging Molly. If you've never heard it, please give it a listen. It's one of my favorites.**

**This was the first time I've ever wrote anything really HF and it was tough. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Thanks to my betas Geraldine & Rena for taking time out to read every single one of these prompts – you ladies are awesome and make me smile, like whoa. **

**Special thanks to PTB for this one.**


	17. Sweet

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **2

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing: **Bella and Jasper

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"You look like you're lost, sugar."

She eyed me incredulously and took a long drag of her cigarette.

"Sugar implies sweet. I'm far from it, cowboy. And certainly not lost."

I reached across the bar for my third shot of whiskey. It was the cheap kind, but did the trick.

"Now you're implying that I meant your attitude."

She rolled her eyes but I saw a hint of a smile playing on her cherry red lips.

"Then what _were_ you implying?"

"Well, sugar… simply that you look sweet enough to eat."

She tossed her head back and laughed.

"Try me."


	18. This is Where We Used to Live

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **9

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Character: **Edward

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

It was the first time I had been back to the apartment since I moved out.

When I walked in, I expected to feel the numbness. I expected to feel the emptiness. I expected to feel the sadness.

What I didn't bargain for were the feelings that actually took over me: nostalgia, when I smelled the wood cleaner she used to use still lingering in the air; hope, that one day I could move back here; happiness, upon realizing this is where I belonged.

A breeze came through the open window and on it, her gentle voice, calling my name.


	19. Peace

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **13

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing: **Bella andEdward

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

I honestly believe that waking up next to Edward is the best thing I've ever experienced.

Like right now.

He's still asleep so I can totally get away with sniffing him. He smells like pine trees, clean clothes and sex. The hard line of his jaw is relaxed and he looks completely at peace. Just looking at him makes my heart swell and I feel like I'm going to burst.

I kiss his bare shoulder lightly and he stirs, but doesn't awaken. He reaches for me in his sleep, and pulls me once more into his warm and safe embrace.


	20. Superficial

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **3

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **Jane

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

When you're seventeen, you know everything.

You're always right.

Everyone is trustworthy.

You're carefree in all things.

The world is at your feet.

Then something happens, something so utterly life altering, that you wonder how in the world you could have been so stupid to think that.

My feet are blistered from the high heels, stockings torn in ten different places. The black dress I bought for this night that I obsessed over for weeks is ruined.

These things used to matter.

Now all that matters are the red and blue lights and the sound of sirens in the distance.


	21. Waiting

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **6

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella and Edward

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I walked into the library and went straight to the classics. I started thumbing through the titles, seemingly intent on finding what I was looking for. He didn't have to know that in actuality I was looking for absolutely nothing. _Only him._

I knew the exact moment he noticed me because I could feel his eyes blazing into the back of my head.

"What are you doing up so late?" I was taking a risk by asking; I'd only known Edward for a few hours and he didn't strike me as particularly friendly.

But he surprised me.

"Waiting for you."


	22. Love from Afar

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **22

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella and Edward

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

I wonder if he will be here tonight.

This is his kind of movie, after all – an emo Sundance winner with impeccable acting and a hot sex scene.

I know this because I've already seen the movie. I came here tonight to watch _him_ watch it.

I don't know his name; I've never had the nerve to ask him. We've been watching movies together for a year now so he knows my face. But he's never acknowledged me.

I kind of like it this way – me observing the observer.

I feel his presence before I see him. I am whole.


	23. Ultimatum

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **23

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **James and Laurent

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"Just do it."

James lit his cigarette. The spark caused his face to momentarily light up in the dark alley. He was the most unlikely villain – blonde, blue eyed and boyishly handsome.

Laurent was shaking, from the adrenaline or the fact that he was terrified, he wasn't really sure.

"I'm… I'm not sure I can."

"Wrong answer, Laurent. You know what will happen if you don't."

James' tone was threatening, yet a smile still played on his lips. This was a game and Laurent was just another pawn in his master plan. He could easily be replaced.

"I'll kill you."


	24. Bad Day

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **10

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella and Edward

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Today was_ not_ Bella's day.

Her truck had died so she was late to school because she had to ride her bike.

Mr. Banner was in a foul mood, and gave her detention for talking in class.

She forgot her lunch and ended up eating stale crackers from the vending machine.

To top it all off, it was down pouring when she left school and was completely mortified when Edward and Emmett Cullen pulled over and asked if she wanted a ride home.

She looked like a drowned rat in the backseat of their car.

Edward thought she was cute.


	25. Future Bonding

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**Prompt #: **11

**Pen name: **ladyinwaiting002

**Pairing/Character(s): **Bella and Edward

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** SM owns. That is all.

**Photos for prompts can be found here:  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

"Map?"

"Check."

"Camera?"

"Check."

"Clothes?"

"Check."

"Keys, cash, cell phones?"

"Check, check and check."

"Whips, chains, gags?"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Planning something I don't know about, Cullen?"

He laughed and shut the Volvo's trunk. "How would you feel if I said yes?"

Bella pondered this momentarily. "Okay."

It was Edward's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You'd feel okay?"

"Oddly enough, yes," she said. She walked to the passenger side door and got in.

"Interesting," he said to himself and followed suit to the driver's seat.

"I was joking, B."

"I know, baby, but a girl can dream, can't she?"

**X*X*X*X*X*X**

**A/N: That prompt sort of had its way with me… I did not expect it to go in that direction and then it just did. **

**This has been tons of fun! What a great way to delve into the world of fan-fic writing. Thanks to Geraldine, Rena and PTB for being fabulous betas and pre-readers.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and pimped, especially my girl Katie (TanglingShadows) who also participated in this round of the Twi25 and wrote some really wonderful drabbles. **

**Until next time!**

_**xoxo Lady**_


End file.
